


Healing Iceburns

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Physical Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a story I would have written where Elsa ran away from home at age 15 to be Hans' live in submissive girlfriend, and then when he kicked her out 5 years later, found herself in a bit of a homeless situation.  She would have ended up living with her sister for lack of a better option. Where the story would have gone is that she would have ended up getting therapy to help deal with the damage left by the emotionally abusive relationship she had left.  Over the next year or so she would also have started falling in love with her sister, who incidentally had a crush on her as a young teen. </p><p>Meanwhile, Anna had crushed on Elsa without shame for years, it was part of her personal self identity. She loved her sister, and her sister had left her, and Anna had dealt with this. Now Elsa was back, and she finds herself falling for her all over again. She is OK with this, she fully accepts this part of herself. She just had not expected Elsa to feel the same way about her. </p><p>Their relationship would have been slow and halting as they figured out how to relate to each other without hurting one another, and would have incorporated D/s elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished and probably is never going to be finished, which is why I made the summary so complete. Which is not to say I might not add more scenes to it. I kinda don't think I have the background or tact to actually deal with everything I tackled in this story. I am posting it as is. Please do not beg me to continue it, though I would love to know your thoughts. 
> 
> Content warnings: physical abuse, mention of emotional abuse, mention of underage sexual activity

It started with chat rooms. Late at night, Elsa would chat with men online, letting them order her to do dirty things, which she would blushingly comply with, if only in chat form. Sometimes she pretended to be older, but most of them thought it was fucking hot that she was only 15.

Hans was one of the few guys online was anything near her age, and it did scary wonderful things to her gut when they realized they lived near each other, and it did even more scary wonderful things to her gut when he pushed her down to the floor, opened his pants and told her to suck it. This was her first non simulated sexual experience. It was a revelation, and she learned it on her knees, her eyes blinding with tears as she gagged, not good at this yet but.., that low down feeling in her gut churning, liking it. And then he put his hand on her chin and lifted it up gently. "Oh god, you are precious," he said. "And you are mine now."

She didn't like how jealous he was of her time. She didn't like the way he never asked her if she was ok with something new before springing it on her. She didn't like the way he said safewords were for pussies, and didn't she trust him? She liked it when he said "You are mine to do whatever I want with." She liked it when he made her beg to suck him off, made her beg for another lash, made her beg at all. She liked it when he made her beg.

When her parents found out she was sexually active, they forbade her from ever seeing him again. They gave her a curfew. They took away her laptop.

She remembered her sister (only 12, still an innocent) watching her as she stuffed her clothes in her bags and put them over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I’ve got a boyfriend. I want to be with him.”

“Please... don’t go. I’ll miss you.”

Anna’s hug pressed into bruises Elsa didn’t want her to know about.

“What’s this?” Anna was nose to nose with her, fingering the collar around her neck. “Property of Hans?” she read out cautiously.

Elsa blushed.

“Kinky,” her sister joked, her nose scrunching up around the word, finger still hooked into Elsa’s collar. Elsa swallowed. She wanted to tell Anna to stay away from chat rooms. She wanted to tell her to stay away from boys. She didn’t say either of these things.

The car outside honked.

Elsa pressed her finger to Anna’s lips. “Don’t tell anyone.” she hissed.

Anna watched from the window as Hans’ convertible drove away. She waved. Elsa waved back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans is shown here being physically abusive. For the most part, this is actually not what I intended Elsa's relationship with Hans to be like, he was sometimes physical with her during scenes as part of an (unhealthy) dom/sub relationship, but he did not use fear of physical abuse and anger to control her. Instead he was emotionally manipulative, keeping her isolated from her family and friends by suggesting that her parents would never accept her and that being his girlfriend was her only use and generally tearing down her self esteem about everything except for sex so that she would not believe that she had choices in the world. The way he acted in this chapter would have come across as out of character to Elsa, although it was not.

 

“Please don’t make me leave.” Elsa begged from her position on the floor, her arms locked around Hans’ leg. He kicked out, more of a shake to get her to let go than an attack, but she just clung harder. He sighed, almost as if he thought this was all far too bothersome and reached down, grabbing her by her braid and using it to tear her off of him. She howled, her hand climbing up to try and free herself from his grip. He threw her away from him and she sprawled, a cowed naked crying thing on the floor.

“I told you Elsa. I wanted you gone by the time I came back. And what have you been doing all this time? Crying?” he slapped her. “Stop crying. Get UP! Get OUT.”

Elsa stood up, putting her hand on the doorknob, trying to obey him as fast as possible.

“Put on some fucking clothes first, you idiot!”

Still sobbing, Elsa rushed over to her closet and started rummaging through the corsets and fetish wear. She could find nothing that she could stand to wear outside. She just wanted to find one item of clothing that would allow her not to feel like a cast off sex toy, even if she was one. At the very bottom of the drawer, she found an old, mostly worn out t-shirt, and felt her lips quirk into a smile, even at a time like this. It was Anna’s old over-large sleeping shirt. Elsa had stuffed it into her bag on accident when she had run away from home. She had only ever wore it when Hans wasn't at home, and now she pulled it on like it was salvation. She found pajama bottoms and put them on as well, Her entire comfort outfit.

“You dressed? Finally. Alright, get out of here.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Elsa..Oh Elsa.” His fingers on her face burned. “Do you think I care?” He dug his fingers in cruelly. “You are pathetic.” He pushed her face away, and she stared at the ground, too ashamed to look at the man she had once called her everything.

He shut the door on her and locked it. She stood there, wanting desperately to knock on the door and beg him to let her back in. He wouldn't do it. The way he had looked at her... She opened up the purse and regretfully pulled out his credit card, cursing the fact that leaving behind would leave her penniless, but knowing that she wouldn't dare use it. She slipped it under the door.

Elsa looked around dully at the brightly sunny day. She could hardly believe this had happened to her. While Hans had been showing a greater and greater disinterest in her, she had never thought he would just up and kick her out. What was she going to do now?

\---

Anna’s phone vibrated. She unlocked it and saw that someone was trying to contact her from Facebook. It was some girl whose contact she remembered she had once considered deleting, because for the life of her, she didn’t recognize her from any part of her life. But she had always hesitated, feeling unreasonably like that would offend the girl. She opened the message, filled with curiosity.

The first line said nothing at all but one word, and somehow the word made her heart clench.

“Anna.”

Her heart sped up. In some way that she would not be able to explain later, she expected the next words on the screen and was not surprised by them at all.

“This is Elsa... I’m homeless and I need someplace to stay.”

\---

Anna swung with the movement of the bus as one of the wheels hit a pothole. She didn't mind that the bus was too full for her to get a seat, she preferred the more active position of standing. It was a little like surfing, anticipating the future swells and dips the bus would make, adjusting her position accordingly.

She looked down at the person she was standing over, carefully not crashing into, scarcely inches from. She let herself stare. _Elsa_. Five fucking years after she disappeared - leaving absolutely no clues about where she had gone - and now she was back in Anna’s life. She sat hunched over on her seat, staring at nothing. Standing over the girl, Anna couldn't help but feel like some sort of wall, or even a superhero. No, a body guard. She wanted to protect her from the world. She wanted to pick a fight with whoever it was that had caused Elsa’s eyes to be so red. She wanted to kill the person who had bruised her face.

“Elsa... It’s going to be okay.” Anna said, wincing at the platitude, but meaning it.

The glazed look cleared a little from Elsa’s eyes as she looked up and zoomed in on Anna. “Are you going to make it all better then?” she asked, the question just this side of sarcastic.

Anna looked at Elsa intently, letting the rocking bus push her so that she was leaning close. “Yes. I will,” she said seriously, letting her eyes bore into Elsa’s, willing her to believe.

Elsa huffed, but smiled as if she couldn't help it. Anna smiled right back at her. She couldn't help it either.

\---

“Alright, so my living sitch is that I live with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. It’s kind of crappy and run-down, but you know, student budget and all. At least I am not in the dorms. And I have my own room!”

Elsa nodded, taking in the stream of information.

“Kristoff and I used to date, but I swear it’s not awkward at all, he’s like my best friend. Olaf is a bit much, but you'll see what I mean when you meet him. And Sven is a big baby.”

Big was a good descriptor of Sven. “Down! Down boy!” Anna insisted as the German Shepard stood up on hind legs to put his paws on Anna’s shoulders and lick her mouth. She tucked her chin in, avoiding his tongue and giggling. She finally shrugged him off and got serious. “Sven! Down.”

The dog sat, his tail thumping and his body wiggling in his eagerness to meet a new friend.

“He’ll stay.. I think. Kristoff didn’t exactly train him very well, which is REALLY ANNOYING! People should train their pets, if they are going to have them.” She scowled at Sven, who thumped his tail and grinned open mouthed at her.

Elsa cautiously put her fist out and let the over-eager dog sniff and then lick her hand. She drew her fist away in disgust when it was covered in saliva.

“Ew... I’m so sorry about that.” Anna said, opening the door and showing Elsa to the kitchen sink, so she could wash her hands. “Kristoff! Hey Kristoff! We have a guest!”

Kristoff stuck his shaggy blond hair out of a room that had moments before been full of loud music.

His first look at Elsa and his eyes bugged out. Even dressed in an oversized tee-shirt and pajama pants, Anna sort of had to agree with him. While the overall effect was adorable and made Anna just wanna melt, Elsa probably couldn’t stop being sexy if she tried.

“Kristoff, control your dog.” _And control yourself!_ “This is my sister Elsa.” She stressed the title.

Kristoff wiped the slack jawed look off his face, visibly shaking his head to clear it. “Hey Elsa, I’m Kristoff.”

Anna dragged quickly dragged Elsa over to her door and pushed her into her room, wanting to begin interrogating her about what had lead to her sudden reappearance.  Apologetically, she told Kristoff, “Elsa is going to be staying here for a little while. Cool?”

At his confused look, she mouthed, “Later.”

\---

Elsa stepped into the room, looking around at the cluttered space. Anna’s space. Books, haphazardly stacked instead of neatly ordered, a pile of clothes on the floor, books on the floor amongst the pile of clothes, the bed unmade, with of course, more books among the covers. Back when they had shared a room, this was exactly the sort of mess that would have sent Elsa into rages, but now she felt like embracing the chaos, because it felt so very familiar to her.

Elsa sat on her bed, Anna sat at her computer. Neither said anything.

“So... do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Elsa turned to lay on her side, holding her knees to her chest and staring out the window, effectively shutting Anna out. Anna wanted to be frustrated. She wanted to know where Elsa had been, damnit! She had questions and no answers. But she didn’t really know Elsa, and she didn’t want to push. So she let her be alone for a while.

\---

Anna ordered chinese to go from a place within walking distance for dinner. Olaf was out spending time with his boyfriend, so Elsa wouldn’t get to meet him yet. Perhaps that was for the best, because Olaf could be a bit overwhelming at times.

Anna watched Elsa dip the egg roll into the red sauce and bring it up to her mouth, which smiled at the sweet taste. Elsa caught her watching out of the corner of her eye, and brought her hand up to wipe some of the sauce of her lip, and then sucked on her finger in a way that was consciously seductive. Anna’s jaw dropped open and her cheeks went bright red at the display.

“You are staring at me.” Her sister actually winked at her.

“I’m sorry... it’s just.... It’s you! Here! In my house! You don’t even understand how happy that makes me.”

“I’m glad to see you too.” Elsa said softly, suddenly reverting to shyness as she looked down, her blond curls falling in front of her eyes. Anna couldn’t help but just smile adoringly at her. She couldn’t get over how happy she was that her sister was here, with her.

Kristoff looked back and forth between them, letting them have their sister bonding moment for now until he finally couldn’t keep his questions back. “So.. your Anna’s sister? The one she hasn’t seen since she was twelve because you were a teenage runaway?” asked Kristoff. “Why did you run away?”

“Kristoff!” Anna scolded, even though that was the exactly question she wanted to ask Elsa. He didn’t have to be so blunt.

Elsa looked down, her eyes looking shuttered.

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to. But... I would really like to hear about it.” Anna said, gently.

Elsa squirmed visibly under the eyes of both Kristoff and Anna. “I...I just...” Her face paled and it was obvious she was trying to talk, but her throat just wouldn’t let the words out. Anna put her hand on her shoulder, but Elsa flinched away.

“It’s ok, Elsa, you don’t have to talk about it,” Anna assured her.

“I don’t want to.”

“Ok.”

Kristoff seemed to want to say something, but at Anna’s look, he controlled himself and went to eating his food. He controlled himself for a short while anyway, until Sven came in and started sniffing for fallen bits of food on the floor. Kristoff grabbed Sven’s head and put on an impromptu puppet show with it.

“Woah, who is this chick?” Kristoff said in his most stupid scratchy voice, wobbling Sven’s jowls with his fingers.

“Sven, don’t be rude. This is Elsa, Anna’s sister who Anna hasn’t seen in 5 years,” he continued in his own voice.

“Oh, you mean this is sister Anna used to spend all night crying to you about because she was worried completely sick?” The dog ignored what his funny human was doing with his face and licked his human on the cheek.

“Oh Sven, we shouldn’t talk about that. We should give Elsa her space, I’m sure she will explain everything!”

Kristoff looked at Elsa expectantly. Elsa flinched away from his gaze and clenched her hands in her lap. Anna glared at him.

“What, Anna? I just think maybe she owes you an explanation.”

“She doesn’t owe me anything. Elsa’ it’s fine. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I... I need to be alone,” said Elsa softly. She stood up and picked up her plate of food. Anna winced internally as she saw the way her sister’s hands trembled. Elsa had disappeared into Anna’s room within moments.

“Kristoff! Sometimes it would be nice if you just shut up!” Anna shouted at him before following Elsa to her room. When she tried the door, she found it was locked. She leaned against the door of the room, her own room, and sighed.

She had so many questions. She could only hope that if she was patient, Elsa would open up to her.

 


	3. Excerpt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt takes place in the future and was actually the first scene I wrote in this story.

Anna wasn’t looking to have her mind blown, her entire frame of reference shifted, her seemingly stable orbit around her sister readjusted so that she would now be floating in a strange new territory.

What Anna had been looking for was an article she had read the night before and needed to source.  When she had pressed Ctrl-H, opened up the browser history and seen that there were a whole lot of instances of deviantart showing up, she hadn’t meant to snoop when she clicked on one. She was only curious because she knew that Elsa used to draw a lot, once upon a younger time.

So, she wasn’t expecting what she had found.

She wasn’t expecting to be face to face with a seriously obscene photograph of _Elsa, naked and bound_ with blue satin ropes, her hands tied behind her so tightly it pushed her breasts up and out, her legs spread eagle and each... oh god... each bound at the knee. Anna’s vision almost went white because between her legs was open and wet and....ready.

_Holy shit, I wasn’t supposed to have seen this._

She tried to hit the back button, but miss clicked once and gave up entirely. Standing up, she gave in to the pure inclination to run, as if that would undo the damage. She backed directly into a person - It had to be Elsa because this was Anna's life- and froze. _When did she get here?_

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have.. I didn’t mean to… I am SO sorry.” Anna shot a glance at the screen and got caught in the way the girl in the photo stared at her, mouth open, wanting. She tore her eyes from the picture and saw, wow, a really similar expression in Elsa’s face, and she didn’t know what to do with that.

“It’s OK. You can look if you want.”

Anna sat down and reached for the mouse. She let her eyes blur so that she could hardly see the image. Not that it mattered when it was right there, burned onto her retinas. She doubted she would ever forget the way it looked like to see her sister _want._ She didn’t exit out of the tab but only minimized it to the desktop, needing to get away from the devastating picture, and yet filled with a dangerous reluctance to close it.  She pushed the mouse away roughly and finally got the courage to turn around at look at her sister.

“I actually… I don’t think I should. That’s… really personal stuff, Elsa. I think it would be an invasion of privacy.” _And it’s way too intense._

“You are right. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s only because... you seem to think that Hans was some sort of psycho abusive asshole, but he wasn’t. I liked what we did together and in those photos, I think that comes across. That’s all I meant.”

“Um...” Anna felt intensely uncomfortable, as she often did around Elsa. She knew that Elsa couldn’t exactly help it that she was sex on legs, but fuck, Anna had already been dealing with dry mouth at the thought of her sister. Now there was this. It was almost more than she could take. “I get that you are, you know...kinky Elsa, I mean like... I always knew that. But Hans IS a psycho abusive asshole.” Anna couldn’t help but say it, even though it made Elsa scowl at her. “You know... you never did learn to clear your history. Back before you left, I used to get on the computer after you and see what you had been up to.”

The expression on Elsa’s face was affronted. “You were twelve!”

Anna smiled. “It was hot stuff! I couldn’t help it.”

“I’m sure you couldn’t,” Elsa drawled, smirking. Anna found herself wanting to rub that smirk off Elsa’s face for some reason. Elsa wandered out of the room, smirk still stretched over her lips. She hovered at the door. “As I said, feel free.”

_To do what?_

_Oh._

At the bottom of the screen, the chrome icon was highlighted, beckoning her to indulge her curiosity.

She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. Even though Elsa had said it was ok, she really shouldn’t.

She clicked on icon and was face to face with Elsa’s wanton gaze again. Her entire body thrumming nervous energy, Anna clicked through each picture, stopping to linger on some, clicking fast past the two that had Elsa on her knees with a hand on the back of her head. There were only about 15 images total, obviously part of a series, some sort of photo shoot. After she had gone through them all, she clicked the little yellow star to favorite the site... and then decided against it.

She had more self control than that. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
